The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries
by GoneForeverandEver
Summary: Sequel to The Hermione Granger Diaries.
1. Chapter 1: Questions and Answers

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter One: Questions and Answers

Who am I?

The two people here tell me that my name is Hermione Jane Granger.

They say that I'm a witch, who has muggle parents that got murdered by Voldemort.

Who is this Voldemort? And why did he kill my parents?

When I ask, the pair of people does answer me.

Voldemort is an evil wizard, who is rising to get power. He killed my parents because Harry Potter loved me.

Who is Harry Potter and why did he loved me?

They answer me that Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. He is the only one who survived Voldemort's curse and is destined to kill Voldemort. And he loved me because I was beautiful.

Who are these people?

Their answer: vampires.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampires

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Two: Vampires

"Vampires?" I asked.

These two people nodded slowly.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I look around the mansion.

"William rescued you," the female vampire answered. "Now, we're taking care of you."

"Rescued me from what?" I asked. "And why are you taking care of me?"

"I rescued you from killing yourself," William answered. "We're taking care of you because you seem like a nice girl."

"Why would I kill myself?" I asked.

"Elizabeth," William said. "You answer that one."

"Hermione," Elizabeth said. "You were going through tough times. You're parents died and your boyfriend started dating someone else."

"Who was my boyfriend and who did he start dating?" I asked.

"Harry Potter himself," Elizabeth answered. "He started dating Ginny Weasley."

"Are you taking care of me so you can bite me later?" I asked.

They both shook their head slowly.

"You're a Newborn," Elizabeth said gently.

I raised my eyebrows.

"You're a vampire yourself," William said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt and Music

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Three: The Hunt and Music

"So, a Newborn is practically a new vampire?" I said as we walked through a forest. "Wow."

I still remained confused about everything. I can't even remember anything. But, William and Elizabeth are there to help me. They are like parents to me.

"Now, remember we're vegetarians," William said. "So we don't drink human blood. We eat animals."

"Tasty enough," I grinned as they laughed.

They showed me how to use a bow and arrow, a sword, and a knife. I've managed to kill five deers and they said I was a fast learner.

"We're basically showing you our way to hunt," William said as we walked back home. "Now, we'll show you how to play music."

When we got home, we walked to a room where it was filled with different kinds of instruments.

I walked straight to the piano and started playing.

When I finished, they clapped for me.

"So, in your human life, you played the piano," William said.

"I have a feeling I play more instruments," I replied.

For the rest of the day, we spent time looking for what other instruments I could play.

It was worth it because we discovered that I could also play the violin and guitar. I felt like that was my connection with my dead parents.


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Four: A Plan

The next day, a guest came to our mansion. His name is Draco Malfoy and he seems very familiar.

"You can't remember anything, right?" he asked I continued to stare at him with curious eyes.

"Right," I said. "You're like someone I really hate, but like at the same time."

"Sorry, Draco," William said. "Newborns get feelings off a person based on how they thought about them in their human life."

"I understand," Draco replied. "Hermione, I guess you're back to your old self. Well, not really. You're more beautiful.

I looked at my new parents. "What is he talking about?"

"You used to have short straight hair, pale white skin, and a really skinny body," Elizabeth said. "Now, you have long curly hair, your skin is as white as snow, and you're regular skinny now. But, you still have that scar."

I looked at my right arm. There it was. A scar that read _Mudblood_. Another connection with my dead parents.

"Why is Draco here?" I asked.

"You're coming back to school tomorrow," William said.

"And Dumbledore wants you to come back with a lot of attention," Draco said.

"Why a lot of attention?" I asked.

"If people pay more attention to you," Draco began. "They won't pay attention to Potter, who is going to be trained by Dumbledore. Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know that Potter is getting trained to kill Voldemort."

"Aren't you a Death Eater?" I asked.

"I'm only a Death Eater so I can spy on them and give all the information to Dumbledore," Draco explained. "But, no one is supposed to know that except for Dumbledore and Snape. So, please keep this secret."

"You're secret is safe with me," I said. "How about your parents?"

"They really are Death Eaters," he said.

"Oh, that's bad," I replied.

"So this is the plan," William began.

With that, we all gave our ideas on how I can have more attention on my return.


	5. Chapter 5: Part of the Plan

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Five: Part of the Plan

Everyone was in the Great Hall. I was outside, ready to start the plan. The plan, which Draco and I both practiced all day yesterday.

I breathed in and out.

I was ready.

My hair was tied in a braid; I was wearing a leather jacket, hiking boots, and had my bow and arrow ready.

Maybe because I'm a Newborn and Newborns don't really remember much, but don't I remind of someone? Someone who always wears a braid, a leather jacket, hiking boots, and has her bow and arrow ready?

Anyway, I ran in the Great Hall and shoot my arrow straight to the teacher's table.

Everyone gasped and turned to look at me and gasped again.

As I walked towards the teacher's table, I heard everyone saying, "I thought she was dead!"

Once I reached the teacher's table, I bowed and gave my bow and arrows to Snape, who nodded.

All eyes were still on me as I walked to the center of the Great Hall.

Then, I did the unthinkable.

I pulled out a knife from my pocket and threw it at Malfoy. More gasps came.

Of course, I missed. I wasn't trying to kill him; it was all part of the plan.

I nodded at Snape, who threw a sword at both Malfoy and me.

Then, Malfoy and I started dueling. You couldn't tell who was winning. There was complete chatter from students, who watched us with anxious eyes.

Finally, I dropped my sword and pulled out another knife. Draco looked scared and backed away.

Boy was he a good actor!

As Draco continued to back away, I followed him. We ended up against the wall. It looked like I was about to stab him with the knife, but instead I stabbed the wall.

There was clapping and I turned around to see all the teachers standing and clapping for us.

"What an excellent show!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you've both earned points for your houses."

Everyone cheered and clapped too.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "Stand next to your teacher."

We both nodded and went to stand next to Snape. All the teachers sat down, except for Snape and Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy have both been taught by Professor Snape," Dumbledore said. "Now, since he did an excellent job teaching them, he will now be teaching the class he has always longed for. Professor Snape will now be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will assist him."

Of course Snape didn't teach us anything we did. It was all William's and Elizabeth's work. But, Malfoy and I kept quiet since this was all part of the plan.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wake up Call

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Six: The Wake up Call

"Let's drink to that!" I exclaimed as I lifted a Butterbeer.

Malfoy, Neville, and Luna did the same and laughed.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said. "But, can we speak to you?"

I looked up to see a red-headed boy with a familiar girl.

"Sure," I said. "But who are… wait… you're a red-head. So that means you're a Weasley. But, which Weasley are you?"

"Stop playing, Hermione," the boy said. "We need to talk to you."

Malfoy reached over and whispered in my ear, "His name's Ronald and her name is Lavender."

"Thank you," I said.

I followed Ronald and Lavender out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione," Ronald said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Ronald," I said. "I'm in perfect health condition."

"You know what I mean," Ronald replied. "Snape teaching you and being friends with Malfoy. Do you want to be a Slytherin?"

"How about not yelling at me and yell at your precious Harry?" I said. "He's the one dating your poor sister."

"So, this is what all this is about?" Ronald asked. "It's all about Harry?"

"No, no," I shook my head and smirked. "it's not about Harry, it's about helping Harry."

"Look at you, smirking like Malfoy," Ronald said.

"Yes," I said. "Because he smirks in a cute way."

"What happened to you, Hermione?" Lavender said quietly. "Why are you like this?"

"Why am I like this?" I laughed. "My parents are dead, I got kidnapped and tortured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry cheated on me with your sister, and I was in coma for several weeks and you just ask me why I'm like this? Go and jump off a bridge and let's see how it feels."

Lavender began to cry and Ron shook his head at me.

"By the way," I said. "Tell Harry and Ginny to wake up. You don't want her parents to die and you don't want her to be kidnapped and tortured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, now do we?"


	7. Chapter 7: Defense Against the Dark Arts

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Seven: Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

"You know what I hate?" I looked at Harry when I said this."I hate liars, traitors, and people who give up. We're in a war, believe it or not. So, we have to be more united and stronger than ever."

Defense Against the Dark Arts has become my favorite class.

"Forget about our differences," Draco spoke up. "What matters is that each of us should fight together in this war."

"For now, let's just learn basic spells to defend ourselves," Snape said. "If you improve, you'll go to a higher level like Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

As the class was learning, Draco and I sneaked out of the class. We walked to the Room of Requirements and began to sword fight.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice said after we fought for five minutes.

Draco and I stopped and turned to see Harry.

"We're sword fighting," Draco said. "What else are we doing?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Harry said. "Hermione, what do you think you're doing? Why are you with Malfoy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you care?"

He grabbed my face with his strong, yet gentle hands. But, then let go.

"Hermione," he said. "You're ice cold."

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever."

"Hermione, listen to me," he said. "Malfoy's just using you to make me angry."

"Like you're using Ginny to make me angry?" I put my hands on my hips.

That shut him up.

"Look at yourself before you start judging other people," I said.

"I'm not using Ginny to make you angry," Harry said. "I'm using her to make you safe."

"Didn't you hear what I said in class?"I raised my voice. "I hate liars."

"I'm not lying," he said. "I love you and I want you safe."

"I'm already safe!" I exclaimed. "Don't you see I can defend myself?"

"But, Voldemort's stronger," he said.

"You're stupid!" I said as I walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8: What Doesn't Kill You

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Eight: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked me.

We were outside of the Great Hall, while everyone inside was eating dinner.

"Dumbledore said I could," I said. "So, I will."

"You're crazy," he shook his head at me.

"And I'm proud of it," I said. "Just remember that when I jump on the table, you start the music."

"Fine," he said. "I'll go in first."

After several seconds, I walked in. No one gasps anymore when I reach the Slytherin table. But, they do when I jump onto the table.

Music started playing.

And I started singing.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know, cause you're dead wrong_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me, but you see_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end…_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself, and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_When I'm alone…_

When the music stopped, I bowed and said "Thank you," as everyone cheered.


	9. Chapter 9: A Date

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Nine: A Date

As a Newborn, I don't eat. As a vegetarian, I drink from animal blood.

Everyone questions me about not eating anything all day. I just shrug and say, "I'm not hungry."

The only ones who know about my secret are Draco, Dumbledore, and Snape.

It was breakfast and we were all at the Great Hall. Draco was telling me something about practicing my knife combat, when a large snowy owl landed on the table in front of me.

I stroked it, "Who is this beauty?"

"That's Potter's owl," Draco whispered.

I noticed an envelop tied to its leg. I untied it and the owl flew away.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've asked Harry to borrow his owl, so you can admire its beauty. Anyways, I have always liked you and now I like you even more. Would you go on a date with me? Meet me at the Quidditch Stadium after dinner._

_Love,_

_Anonymous._

I looked at Draco, who was reading along with me.

"So, are you going?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered. "But, I have to go hunting at dinner. If I'm alone with someone who's a non-vampire, I will most likely bite tem, since their scent will be so strong."

"Can I go with you?" he asked.

"NO!" I screamed at him and everyone turned to look at me."

"I mean no," I whispered. "What are you thinking? I get uncontrollable when I hunt and I might kill you!"

"Fine," he sighed. "Good luck on your date."


	10. Chapter 10: The Forbidden Forest

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Ten: The Forbidden Forest

I had my knife and bow and arrows.

With my extreme vampire speed, I chased a black bear and shot my arrow at it. It fell, but still moved. I began to stab it with my knife and I killed it.

I ate the entire bear myself and I was full. Since I'm already dead, I won't gain weight. That's one of the advantages of being a Newborn.

Then, I heard a voice.

"Master," the voice seemed familiar. "Pl- please for-forgive me."

I ran to hide behind the bushes.

"Shut it, Wormtail," said a very cold voice. "You've ruined my plans again!"

"So-sorry," Wormtail said. "It's just that Hogwarts is very protected."

"How hard is it to kidnap Weasley and Granger?" the cold voice asked. "You did it before and we had Granger right in our hands."

I can't shot Voldemort because he won't die. Only Harry has the power to kill him. Should I shot Wormtail? Than, Voldemort will know that I'm a Newborn when he tries to kill me. That information should be kept quiet.

"You know what, Wormtail?"the cold voice said. "You'll come back here tomorrow with fifty Death Eaters and attack when they have their Quidditch Match."

My eyes widened at this discovery.

"O-okay, Mas-master," Wormtail bowed.

Then, they started to walk away.

Once they were gone, I ran to the Quidditch Stadium with my extreme vampire speed.


	11. Chapter 11: A Promise

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Eleven: A Promise

I was sitting in the Quidditch Pitch when I heard someone say," You're here early."

I turned to see Harry.

"You tricked me," I said.

In reality, he didn't. I just wanted to see why my human-self was so in love with someone who left me when I needed him most.

"If I really told you it was me, then you wouldn't have come," he replied.

When he reached me, he embraced me.

"I've missed you so much," he said. "Hermione, you're still ice cold."

"Because that's how you left me," I replied. "You left me bitter and ice cold."

"Hermione, I didn't want to hurt you," Harry said. "I wanted you safe, but now I see you can really defend yourself. By the way, I really am sorry."

Is this why I liked him? Because he embraces me and cares about me? I can't remember anything about our relationship, but the way people talk about it, they make it sound horrible.

"Just don't ever do that again," I said. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't," he said. "I promise."

I had a feeling that he will keep his promise.


	12. Chapter 12: Dumbledore

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Twelve: Dumbledore

"Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said. "Miss Granger is here to see you."

"Let her in," Dumbledore replied.

I walked into his office and sat in an ancient chair.

"I had a feeling you were going to come, Miss Granger," he said.

I shivered. "Don't say that. It makes me feel like you're stalking me."

He laughed. "Being a Newborn makes you more confident, I see."

"Headmaster," I began. "I was hunting in the forest when I saw Voldemort and Wormtail."

His caring face was replaced with a serious one.

"He said that fifty Death Eaters will attack during tomorrow's Quidditch Match," I said.

The twinkle in his blue eyes returned. "Are you hungry, Miss Granger?"

"No, I just hunted," I said. "Wait, now I know where you're going with this."


	13. Chapter 13: A New Life

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Thirteen: A New Life

"Good luck," I said as I embraced Harry.

"Wait, Hermione," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I said.

"Why won't you kiss me anymore?" he asked. "You still don't trust me?"

If I kiss him, he will feel how sharp my fangs are.

"No, it's just that I still have that image of you kissing Ginny," I lied.

I kind of remembered that in my human life, I used to sweat every time I lied. Good thing I'm not human anymore.

"Don't worry," he said. "Ginny understands and I'm still very in love with you."

He kissed my left cheek and said, "You're still ice cold."

Then, he left to get ready for the Quidditch Match.

"You're back together with him, huh?" a voice asked.

I turned to see Draco.

"Nope," I answered. "It's a new life, so we're just starting our relationship."


	14. Chapter 14: The Quidditch Match

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Fourteen: The Quidditch Match

It was already fifteen minutes into the Match and there was no sign of any Death Eaters. That's right; Dumbledore put me in charge to be on the look out.

That's when I saw it. With my extreme vampire vision, I could see the Dark Mark behind the clouds.

I pulled out my bow and arrows and shot a Slytherin, who was playing in the Match. He fell off his broom and lay dead on the field.

He was a son of a Death Eater anyway. Besides, it was all part of the plan.

Every head turned to look at me, which I still had my bow and arrows raised.

"She's gone insane again!" someone shouted.

In reply, I pointed to the sky.

There was fifty Death Eaters flying on broomsticks.

One of the Death Eaters screamed, "Can we play too?"

I shot my arrow to the Death Eater who said that.

I looked at Luna, who was standing next to me. She nodded, and gave me a broom.

As I was flying, I continued shooting arrows to any Death Eater. They kept casting curses at me, but nothing happened.

Finally, there was only one left. His scent seemed familiar. I reached and pulled off his mask.

It was Wormtail.

I heard several gasps. I looked down to see William and Elizabeth and thirteen other vampires biting Death Eater's necks.

The plan worked perfectly well.


	15. Chapter 15: Nothing

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Fifteen: Nothing

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I said as I finished the final knot of rope tied around Wormtail.

Wormtail remained silent.

"Huh, not only are you scared of Voldemort, you're also scared of me," I laughed.

He cringed at the name of Voldemort.

"You don't like him, do you?" I say. "He's always bossing you around, isn't he?"

"That's enough, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

We were at Dumbledore's office: me, Dumbledore, William, Elizabeth, and Wormtail.

"Don't worry," Elizabeth showed off her fangs. "We'll bite you later, but you'd most likely won't taste good."

Wormtail cringed again.

"I missed the old days," William whispered to me. "Let's go and hunt."

I nodded and we walked out of Dumbledore's office.

"Did the Death Eaters taste good?" I asked.

"I've tasted better," William answered.

"Well, pretty good for me," Elizabeth said. "It was my first time drinking human blood in centuries."

"All our friends say thank you, Hermione," William said.

"You should thank Dumbledore," I replied. "It was his idea."

"We will," Elizabeth said.

"Hold it right there!" a voice exclaimed.

The three of us turn to see Harry pointing his wand at William and Elizabeth. Then, he pulled me and I ended up behind him.

"You're not going to bite Hermione!" he continued.

"Harry, calm down," I said. "You're over-exaggerating."

"No, Hermione," he said. "They'll bite you and you'll die."

"How can I die if I'm already dead?" I blurted out.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Nothing."

Then, I ran away.


	16. Chapter 16: My First Kiss

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Sixteen: My First Kiss

You will never see a vampire cry because he or she won't let you. Trust me, it's a terrible sight.

I was on the dirty ground of the Forbidden Forest, holding my pointy knife, crying.

When a vampire cries, they don't cry regular tears. They cry tears of blood. So I was leaving blood stains on my clothes and I left a trail of blood in the forest.

Why did I say that? Now, Harry hates me. He won't want to be in a relationship with someone who drinks blood. Maybe he might be scared of me, afraid that I might bite him. Maybe he'll start dating Ginny again.

What was I thinking? I'm dangerous, I could have killed him. But, it's all in the past anyway. He will most likely not look at me anymore.

"Hey, are you allergic to garlic?" someone asked.

I turned slowly to see Harry grinning at me.

He sat down next to me. "Remind me not to bring any garlic on our next date."

"I don't think there will be another date," I said sadly.

"Hermione," he said. "This doesn't change anything. It means that Voldemort can't kill you."

"It means that I might kill you," I responded.

"Hermione," he said again. "I trust you, I care about you. I love you."

"I wish I could kiss you," I admitted. "But, my fangs might hurt you."

"Let them hurt me," he said.

And that was my first kiss. My fist kiss was on the dirty ground of the Forbidden Forest.


	17. Chapter 17: What Are We Going to Do?

The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries

Chapter Seventeen: What Are We Going to Do?

I was at the library, reading a book about Newborns when Ron and Lavender came up to me.

Lavender was crying and Ron had no expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I said.

Lavender handed me a note.

_Dear Mudblood,_

_How's life for you? I hope it's good because I'm going to turn it into your biggest nightmare. With every kiss you give to Potter, the more lives are lost. Remember I killed your parents, kidnapped you, tortured you, and made Weasley seduce Potter. And I will do more if you don't follow my instructions. The first one is to meet me at the Forbidden Forest. If you don't or you bring company with you, I will kill these seven Muggles that I have as prisoners._

_Your Choice,_

_Voldemort. _

When I stopped reading, I looked up at Lavender and Ron.

"He also kidnapped Ginny," Ron said quietly.

What are we going to do?" I asked.

End of Diary Two.

Read the Third and Final Diary in The Hermione Granger Diaries Trilogy: The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries.


End file.
